


Once There Was

by Sweetlittlelwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fetus Direction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Relationship(s), band-is-a-band, louisandharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittlelwt/pseuds/Sweetlittlelwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a butterfly tattooed on my stomach because around him, they never went away. Clumsily flying, and shifting and turning in my stomach. He got ‘It is what it is’ on his chest, because he thought it looked cool… but I liked to think that they go nicely together. I’m in love with you, and nothing is going to change that… and maybe I want the whole world to know so I’ll ink it into my skin where they can all see. I like to think that’s quite beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once There Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story that I threw together, contemplated posting for a while and well... here we are [: haha. This is my first post, so don't be to harsh and BTW, i'm very lame. Just a fair warning, okay on-wards. Lex! Thank you so much for helping me throughout this, you inspire me so much <3  
> Hope you lovely people enjoy [:

It wasn’t like I woke up every morning loving the idea that I was in fact in love with him - It was the fact that I’ve made it blatantly obvious and he still hasn’t caught on. 

I got a butterfly tattooed on my stomach because around him, they never went away. Clumsily flying, and shifting and turning in my stomach. He got ‘It is what it is’ on his chest, because he thought it looked cool… but I liked to think that they go nicely together. I’m inlove with you, and nothing is going to change that… and maybe I want the whole world to know so I’ll ink it into my skin where they can all see. I like to think that’s quite beautiful. 

There were so many things wrong with being in this situation with him. He was everything I wasn’t, and so much more. He was loud, energetic, charming and absolutely stunning. He knew me like the back of his hand, and he liked to trace the bumps and marks on my skin. He was the closest thing to me, and he was always showing people how much I meant to him, but in what way? I always wondered. He was a cheeky little prick, and I loved him with everything I had; but he wasn’t in love with me. He had no reason to be. He didn’t notice how my heart sped up when we slept in bed together at night because he just refused to sleep alone, whether it was his own bed or hotel room for when we were touring; he would never turn down the chance to climb into my bed if it were available and it always was and still is.

He’d snuggle up real close, sometimes with his lips pressed against my neck and his hair tickling my chin, and sometimes with his amazing bum pressed against my thighs, his back against my chest where I knew he could feel my heart knocking. I guess he couldn’t hear how heavy and ragged my breathing would get, and maybe that’s a good thing. 

He was mesmerizing really, and he could always take my breath away. He was brilliant, smart, cheeky, confident and he was never afraid to speak his mind. He knew exactly who he was and what he wanted and I kind of adored him for that - I more than adored him. I had tripped over my own two feet falling for him, and I found myself okay with that. 

Back to the problem at hand, I was blatantly obvious. I wasn’t good at hiding how I felt in the first place, and part of me didn’t want to hide the fact that I was smitten with him. However, people caught on a lot faster than I had originally hoped for, everyone knew - especially the fans. 

They took it quite seriously, more seriously than I did which I thought was quite funny. It was like, watching a movie play out and they were the writers - and they seemed to know our fate before we did, because I don’t know how else they could've predicted what was to come. 

Louis liked it all when he thought it was innocent. He’d do things like touch my face so softly, and look me deep in the eyes with his perfect thin pink lips and smile so wide, the skin by his eyes would crinkle and I would believe even if for just a moment… he loved me too. The fans absolutely loved that, and Louis would continue grabbing my hand as we were walking, and holding me during interviews, always requesting to sit next to me and always climbing into my lap - even if we were at home which I think is what I loved the most. I knew this wasn’t just for show anymore when he did those same things around the house. He’d never made any move to tell me different, so I went along happily believing that maybe we had something sparking and I could feel it burning my skin. 

I’d stay up late into the nights while we cuddled, crying when I read the amazing stories about us, and the fan made pictures and he’d never understand why I did this but he’d just hold me anyways. They weren’t sad tears, no, they were just the opposite. It melted my heart and made me incredibly happy that these fans were falling for the same love I was falling for, the love I created in my mind and they’ve brung a reality to it, and I was desperately reaching for the reality, even if it wasn’t as perfect - It’s like chasing the stars, the faster and the further you run, the more out of reach they become. 

I guess Louis misunderstood the reason behind my tears because one night while we were laying in bed as per usual, I was reading through this really beautiful love story about Louis and I, and it was like the person was reading my thoughts aloud and could actually make sense of them - when I, myself couldn’t. My cheeks were flushed, my eyes puffy and my nose bright red while my hand was slapped over my mouth; muffling the hiccuping coming from my throat. Louis held me close, nuzzling his nose into my hair before he spoke. 

“Harry?” Louis said quietly, successfully grabbing my attention as I diverted my eyes to the boy - who in this beautiful book, was down on one knee, looking up at me, the luckiest boy in the world, with wide and wild blue eyes, asking that I’d be his forever - smiling shyly, I hummed in response. “Why do you read that stuff if it makes you cry? Not that I don’t love holding you, because I do - it’s just, I hate seeing you cry.” Louis whispered in my ear softly, bending down to leave a shy kiss on my forehead, and my eyes fluttered close while my heart jumped.

I was currently laid with my head in his lap, and his fingers carding through my soft curls and I knew I must’ve looked a mess but Louis never judged me. There were just so many reasons to love him and I was drowning in them. 

“They don’t make me cry.” I defended, and he arched an eyebrow at me, an amused smile on his face and the soft pad of his thumb came to wipe away the stray tears, “Well… they do, but it’s not a bad thing. I really enjoy these, they make me so happy, emotional, but happy.” I explained, smiling softly and drawing circles on the soft palm of his hand. He was so warm, and so soft and so lovely. “They’re really beautiful stories.”

“Hmmm…” Louis hummed, the oceans in his eyes following the slow movements of the tips of my fingers on his palm, almost like he was in awe of the small gesture, and I was too. It was so small, but so intimate I think, and it was perfect. Moments like these were real, and they were perfect. “What are they about?” He asked curiously, pulling me to sit up in his lap and tilting his head so that his cheek was pressed against mine. Louis wasn’t really into the fanfiction side of the fanbase. He thought they were weird, unsettling and evasive but I think it’s because he just couldn’t understand the beauty and substance you could bring to a character of someone you already love so much - and how you could change someone's opinion about them; but maybe I was just weird because I loved them. Knowing our fans put so much effort into building this relationship, this idea that blossomed like a flower and gave people hope? How people came together through a love that wasn’t quite real but wasn’t quite fake either.

“Well it depends, I mostly read romance…” I blushed hotly, because I must’ve sounded like such a sap. “They go on these amazing dates, and they kiss sweetly, and they have fights sometimes but it’s okay because they love eachother more than they hate the problem, and they touch so softly and stare at eachother as if the whole world would go down in flames if they didn’t heave each other.” Louis smiled at me, his eyes shining and the crinkles by his eyes are beautiful as they always are - even if he doesn’t exactly like them. “I know it’s silly but, I’d kill to be in their shoes.” Which, I thought that was an odd thing to say since the character was actually me. 

“Read me some? Like a bedtime story! You're voice is amazing for that... I have to know what all the hype is about!" Louis said, grabbing my hand and lacing my fingers with his, then admiring how they fit together while I held my breath. “Imagine, being in love like that.” He whispered, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand and the air I was holding in my throat to gasp out, and oh god I hope I wasn’t blushing. He removed his hand from mine much too soon, and I found myself pouting as he laid back into the mattress, tugging lightly on my shirt and signaling for me to lay next to him. I instead crawled in between his legs, laying my head on his chest and blushed hotly when he chuckled; wrapping his arms around my back and kissing my forehead cutely.

“I’m sorry.” I hid my face in his neck, soaking in his warmth and mostly not wanting to make eye contact with him; but he ran his fingers up my back, to my shoulders softly shifting me back so I could look down at him, and him up at me. I couldn’t help the way my eyes flickered to his lips, because this seemed like such a perfect moment, and if this were a movie maybe I would’ve been bold enough to do it, but because I am still me, I looked away awkwardly. 

“Why are you sorry love? You can do this… we can do this whenever you want, you’re actually quite comfortable.” Louis chuckled again, and I just loved the way it sounded so feathery soft and sweet. His stomach caving in a bit, before rising slowly and sending vibrations up my spine. “Now, what book are you reading me?”

“You really want to hear one?” I asked curiously, feeling the soft vibrations of his humming under me. “Okay…” I breathed, scrolling through the phone until I find a fairly short one… it was also one of my favorites but maybe he didn’t have to know about that incase he didn’t like it. “It’s called, Once There Was...”

“Once there was what?” Louis asked, arching an eyebrow. I giggled, I actually freaking giggled and the smile on his face was so huge - I knew exactly what he was doing, just wanting to mess with me but of course, I still indulged him. 

“That’s it.” I chuckled, “It’s sad towards the end though but of course there's a happy ending because I'm such a sap." I giggled against his chest, waiting for the story to load, and Louis pushed the curly strands of hair off my forehead, repeating the sweet action over and over again.

“I’m sure it’s lovely.” Louis pushed the hair out of my face, off my burning forehead and left a tender kiss their. He liked to do that, and I think I loved it even more. The look on his face was intense, it was almost unreadable and I wish that I could read his thoughts. 

“Okay.” I breathed, a nervous feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I had read the disclaimer and I was so grateful the author didn’t use our actual names - just our personalities and appearances. I lifted my phone screen, searching his face once more and watching as he nodded encouragingly, and so I began, “ Once there was a boy… and he was confused, because another boy had managed to steal his heart.” My voice was shaky with nervousness as I waited for him to scoff or show any sign or discomfort. When he didn’t, I continued.

“Matty Mathews. He was a small boy, from a small town. He had unruly chocolate curls enveloping his face and the brightest of green eyes. Olive skin coated his cheeks, and the dimples in his skin lit his smile up like the sun. Matty was a shy, quiet boy - who liked painting, poetry, and listening to the Rolling Stones.”

“Sounds familiar.” Louis grinned, chuckling a little bit which only made me blush profusely. Louis was very smart, and he caught on a lot more quickly than I had originally hoped. I didn’t want it to be awkward once he figured out that we were the characters, and I knew that he would probably not want to talk to me for a while - and I didn’t want that. “Keep going.” He assured. His voice sounded so light and heavy at the same time, and I was so comfortable being pressed against his skin - and I felt as if I never wanted to move from this spot against him. 

“He didn’t have very many friends… in fact, he only had one and his name was Scott Smith. Scott was beautiful, and that confused Matty. Scott was everything that Matty wasn’t. He was funny, outgoing, fearless and effortlessly beautiful. Matty soon found he liked him… maybe a lot more than he should.”

The night dragged on that way, with me whispering each line of the story into his chest, Louis laughing, blushing or frowning along at the appropriate times in the story, and it made me happy thinking that he liked it. It was nearing the end of the book - considering it was a short story and my head was pressed against Louis’ chest, tears slipping down my eyes and Louis was tapping my hips under my pajama shirt. I listened to his heartbeat quicken and slow in his chest, the short breaths that escaped his lips and just basked in the feeling of his fingers tapping on my burning skin. 

“Matty felt like running away because they knew. Everyone knew that he was in love with Scott - well… everyone except Scott. Matty would just curl himself into a ball at night, and cry himself to sleep because he wished he knew what it felt like to be loved back. He wished he didn’t have to sleep alone and he mostly wished he had the courage to tell Scott, but he couldn’t face the rejection. He couldn’t fathom not having the lovely boy that had gotten under his skin, in his life. He wouldn’t ever be able to live without Scott by his side. What Matty didn’t know though, was the somewhere under the same moon… Scott was doing the exact same thing. Was it really so strange to talk to the moon when you and the person you loved slept under the same one? surely, you would think that if such a love exist, they would feel the weight of your heart, even from here. Scott was just as afraid, because he knew Matty had feelings for him aswell… He was just afraid that one day he would change his mind, and Scott wasn’t good with any of this. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, and showing someone that he cared - he wasn’t as fearless at Matty thought.” 

The ending of the book, and my very favorite part was nearing fast. I felt myself getting extremely excited and giddy, even moving a bit on Louis’ chest because I just loved the way love always conquered, and I loved the way that Scott went about making something of their love instead of just simply saying ‘I love you’. I guess some part of me really hoped that the real Louis would do something like this for me one day but… one could dream right?

“It was at midnight.” I whispered, “It was pouring raining, grey puffy clouds leaving emotion and doubt floating in the air but Scott didn’t mind it, didn't take notice to it because he wouldn’t mess this up; and Matty was right there, right where he asked him to him, looking as beautiful as he always did with his curly chocolate hair sticking to his forehead, and his eyes so bright with confusion it was undeniably lovely. Scott couldn’t help himself when he was rushing over to Matty, pulling him into a quick hug then pulling back to look into the forest green blazing fires in his eyes.

Matty parted his lips to speak, to ask why he wanted to meet but Scott was quick to push his finger over Matty’s rather plump lips. ‘Do me a favor, and don’t speak, okay?’ and Scott loves the way Matty’s eyes grew wide, shining against the light of the moon. 'There’s so much I have to tell you, so much, but I can’t figure out how to say it all so I won’t. I’ll do this instead' Scott decided with a curt nod and grabbed Matty’s larger hand in his smaller one. His skin burned and tingled all over, and he felt like he would melt and fall to his knees at any second as he pulled him along, down to the creek. 

“We’re going to jump okay? We’re going to be stupid and reckless and idiots like we always are. We’re going to jump and you’re not going to let go of my hand, okay?” Matty nodded quickly, causing Scott to smile his beautiful toothy grin, where the skin would crinkle by his eyes and they would shine brighter than any star. The boys both stripped down to their boxers and Scott intertwined their fingers together and counted to three before they were both flying into the chilled waters - the cold nipping at their skin before the cold was replaced with a burning sensation because Scott’s hands were holding Matty’s hips and Matty was clinging to Scott’s skin and it all just felt perfect.

There was no time to think about it, protest it or reject it when Scott’s lips were on Matty’s, molding together, moving together - eyes squeezed tight and hearts were everywhere. The water wasn’t as cold anymore, Scott’s hands felt bigger and the stars dimmed because all the light was in Scott’s eyes behind his closed eyelids. When they pulled away for air, that honestly - Matty felt he could live without in this moment - because he never wanted to stop kissing Scott. Scott smiled at the fact that Matty was lost for words. “It’s okay Matty, I know…” He whispered, chuckling happily, “I love you too.” 

I stopped reading, ignoring the last author's note and wiped my eyes pathetically, “The epilogue is them a couple years in the future getting married.” I whispered against Louis’ chest and he smiled. I was hiccuping for air, and my eyes felt puffy but I was so, so happy. Sharing this part of me with Louis was definitely a scary moment, because would he think it was stupid? Boring? Silly?

“Man, how do people come up with this stuff?” Louis’ voice sounded so low with tiredness and I furrowed my eyebrows. What does he mean by that? My head was filling with terrible thoughts, and who reads fanfiction about themselves to their best friend who didn’t know they were in love with them? Oh yes, only me. 

“You didn’t like it?” I frowned, looking at my phone to avoid making eye contact and desperately trying to hide the hurt in my voice. Maybe this was a bad idea, how could I have been so stupid? 

"I loved it, it's just a bit unrealistic. Some of the moments... I wish moments like that happened in real life." He chuckled, and I was full on frowning now because moments like that happened every day - you just had to be open to appreciating and noticing them. I rolled off his chest, turning to lay on my side so my back was facing him. How could he not believe that some of the moments we had were there... Unless, he really didn't care to notice them, or feel the same way about them... 

"You make them happen..." I whispered childishly, wishing he couldn't hear me but I knew he could. My feelings were actually quite hurt by this... I don't know, maybe it was unrealistic and maybe I was just a hopeless romantic, looking for love in people would didn't want to love me back. I wanted him to want these same things... but he doesn't and I would have to get over it. "Can we just... go to bed?" 

"Okay, love... we can go to bed." and wow it really stung his chest to hear the word love in this moment. Louis sighed, quiet for a few lingering seconds. "Can you sleep on my chest, please?" He asked nervously. I parted my lips in shock, my eyes growing wide and wow I was glad he couldn't see me. He just told me he didn't believe in moments... but now he wants to sleep this close to me? I mean sure, we spooned sometimes but it never went past that. Even though I was still upset, I didn't answer and instead crawled between his legs again. 

He sighed in relief, and we laid there in silence for a long while. It was right as I was finally slipping into slumber when I heard Louis lightly whisper against my hair, "Sometimes... I think I know how Scott feels." before his breathes started to even, and he slipped into sleep. 

**

That night is but a distant memory now. Things have changed so much, and I found myself wishing I could revisit those days where everything was so innocent, so easy and so sweet... Just us - but even as the world shifted and left us where we are now, my feelings only grew stronger from that time; so strong it was painful. 

They were becoming overbearing, especially as I was left in our flat, tapping my fingers against the kitchen table; waiting for Louis to get home. My mind was everywhere and my heart was no better - working itself up whenever I heard keys jingling in a lock - only to be disappointed when it was only the neighbours arriving home. 

I sighed heavily, dragging my fingers over my face because I did this every night. I knew he was out with Eleanor, taking her out on some nice date and I knew neither of us could control the situation - but it was killing me how much I wanted to be in her shoes. I really did... I wanted to be able to freely walk down the street, smiling, laughing and placing his hand in mine where it should be; But maybe he didn't want that... and I had the hardest time reminding myself of that. 

Maybe he really did love her. Maybe he really cared and he was probably actually really happy behind closed doors with her. Maybe the media attention was putting a strain on his relationship... I didn't want to believe that. In fact I couldn't, because I knew my Louis, and I knew when he was truly happy. Maybe I was just being one sided, because I didn't actually know Eleanor personally. I didn't want to. I didn't like their relationship, in fact I hated it. I didn't buy it one bit, but just because I didn't believe it, it doesn't mean it's not real. 

Before my mind could wander any further into the depths that were sure to leave me broken hearted, keys were turning in the locks and the door was being pushed open. 

"Hazza! Oh my goodness babe, it's like one in the morning, why are you still up? Did you miss me?" He waltzed in happily, moving to give me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he was maneuvering to the microwave to heat up dinner - because I never failed to leave him some - and the entire gesture would've been sweet if another person wasn't standing awkwardly by the door. "Oh! Come in El," He called from the kitchen, and she closed our flat door behind herself before taking a seat on the sofa and crossing one leg over the other. 

I don't hate her, I don't hate her, I don't hate her, I repeated the mantra in my head a couple times before I could make myself calm enough to speak, and believe me it took quite a bit. "Hi Eleanor."

"Hello Harry." She gave a wide smile, pushing a long strand of brown hair behind her ear. "How are you?" 

"I'm... Uh, good. You?" I felt my heart dropping into the tips of my toes when Louis came walking from the kitchen, plopping on the sofa besides El - not too close, but way too close for comfort. 

"I'm good." She nodded, immediately drawing her eyes to Louis and just admiring the way he chewed the food that - let's not forget, I made for him. 

"This pasta is so amazing H, so so good. You're so good to me." He sighed happily, licking his perfect lips and I gave him a small smile. I couldn't help how my mood was always lifted when he complimented my cooking, because he always did. 

"Are you trying to say I can't cook?" Eleanor smiled, looking straight into Louis' eyes and my smile immediately dropped. 

"Eh..." He joked, causing her to roll her eyes, "I'm saying that my hazzabear makes the best food for me... but if I'm being quite honest, you're definitely not wifey material."

"Shut up, you asshole." She giggled, pushing his shoulder lightly and causing him to scoff and I kind of just sat there, watching them bicker like a real couple... Words couldn't describe the pain in my chest right now. It hurt... a lot... a lot more than I care to admit actually. 

"Why are you on our couch?" He continued to tease her and I swear, if they fucking kiss, I'm sleeping outside in the dark by myself because there's no way I could face him... or even look at him after that. 

"You invited me in -" 

"You have perfectly good working legs! Get up!" Louis shouted, interrupting her but they both laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world and yeah, to say I hated this was the biggest understatement. "Harry! Where are you going? Don't leave me alone in here with her. C'mere please!" he begged with his stupid pouty lips and his big blue eyes and his hands stretched out for me and why did I love this idiot so fucking much. God, I was so whipped. 

I pouted a bit, but reluctantly walked over to them. I was going to take the seat next next to him, but in one swift movement, he grabbed my waist - causing me to shriek from being ticklish - and plopped me down into his lap. I blushed hotly, my insides warming and to make this even better - Eleanor was just starting at us, dumbfounded. 

To us, this wasn't weird at all. This was normal in fact, we were grossly domestic, and touchy and to us - that was perfect. I couldn't care less about Eleanor anymore, because me and Louis were deep in conversation, laughing and blushing, and that's how the rest of the night went. 

**

It's been a month from that night. An entire month of me sleeping alone, crying myself to sleep, ignoring everyone's phone calls and it was all Louis' fault. Actually no, it was all Eleanor's fault. 

"Hey Haz, can we talk for a second?" 

"Sure Loubear,what's up?" and we crawled into bed after a week of him barely talking to me, just like everything was okay but I already knew it wasn't. 

"It's about Eleanor." He started, and I blinked at him - because I already knew. It was always about Eleanor lately. "She thinks we spend too much time together."

"Oh, so taking you from me for a whole week wasn't enough?" I huffed, "Now she's taking you forever?" I rolled my eyes in the dark, shifting to lay on my back and stare at the ceiling instead. 

"No one's taking me away from you Haz... Besides we go on tour soon and then you'll have me all to yourself again." Louis joked, and I could tell he was smiling - but I didn't. 

"But is that what you want?" The words were tumbling from my lips faster than I could stop them and what was I to do now? Nothing. Might as well get this out the way. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you really love her, Lou?" I turned to face him, his blue eyes intense as they stared at me. He was blocking me out, I could tell as his expression grew unreadable. 

"I care about her... yeah." He bit his lip, looking for a way out. I could tell by the way his eyes searched the dark room around him. 

"That wasn't the question." I whispered. "Lou, did you know that there's someone out there who loves you with everything they've got? They'd walk the ends of the earth to make you happy? Did you know that..." 

"Look, I get that you don't particularly like her -" 

"No Louis. You're right. I don't like her, that's because I'm such an idiot right?" I began shaking, because why doesn't he get it? Why doesn't he want me? Why can't I let this stupid feeling that drowns me, go? 

"Harry, what are you on about mate -" mate. That's what did it. That's what pushed me over the edge. We weren't mates, we never fucking were. That hurt so much, to be treated like I was nothing compared to Eleanor. 

"Really Louis! Mate! You're fucking kidding me right? Do all your mates want to kiss you until your lips hurt and hold you while you sleep every night and pin you to a bed while they fucked the shit out of you? I didn't think so." I growled, moving away from him - shifting in the light from the moon so I knew he could see my face. 

His eyes were wide, lips parted in shock but I didn't back down. Nope, I wasn't done. I moved really close to him? Faces inches apart. "Why don't you get it? Why don't you love me back when all I've ever done was do whatever it is I can to make you happy. She really makes you happy? Tell me she does, and I'll leave you alone." 

"Harry I -"

"Tell me you love her... Do it Louis. I can't live like this forever..." and I must've sounded as broken as I felt because the look on his face was incredible. 

That's when he did. That's when he stole the first kiss straight from lips, and knocked all of the air out of my lungs. That's when his hand grabbed mine and placed it on his own beating heart. "I couldn't lie to you." and that was the start of the end. 

I think that was what made this month all the more a living hell. I knew what I needed to know now. I knew he loved me back, I knew he was searching for the same reality I was but I think he was too afraid to reach for it. 

Tonight was different though. Tonight was the one month mark, Tonight I was losing all hope and letting that spark I once kept lit with hope, die. I wanted to just cry myself to sleep like every other night, and wake up hoping to fit the broken pieces back together tomorrow. However, my mind wouldn't let that happen.   
Something in my bones was refusing me the right to sleep and I was growing frustrated. I huffed into the pillow that no longer smelled like Louis, and climbed from the bed. 

I stumbled into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge. I sighed, tears threatening my eyes as I moved to the microwave and grabbed the dinner I had made for Louis - the container cold in my hands. I was getting ready to throw the food out when keys were mingling in the lock, the door being pushed open and slammed closed immediately. 

My eyes went wide, lips parted as I watched him look around until his eyes landed on me. "Hi." was all I could think to say. Even now, still an idiot. Nice. 

"It's like four a.m I thought you would be sleep..." He admitted, shifting from one foot to the other. "You mind if I... uh." He said, pointing to the container in my hands. 

"I did make it for you..." I admitted, pushing it back into the microwave and letting it heat. "Uh... what brings you by?" I asked casually, moving to sit on one of the stools by the kitchen island. 

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I've been having no fun at all. I've not been happy, I can't even pretend anymore." Louis shook his head, pulling on his feathery roots as he took the seat next to me. The bell dinged on the microwave, causing me to shoot up to grab his food. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down." I said, grabbing the now warm food from the microwave and grabbing a fork to sit it in front of him. I'd made chicken rice, with vegetables and a grabbed a plate to properly place his food before I sat it in front of him, and rubbed his shoulders. 

He looked good actually, his hair had grown some, leaving it fluffy and shiny. He had scruff on his chin, his eyes were a little dull - but beautiful none the less and his skin was sun kissed to perfection. I should hate him... but I don't. "What's wrong?" 

He picked at the food on the plate, mind wandering before he simply stated, "I need to break up with Eleanor." 

I sucked in a sharp breath, my eyes locked with his and I was going to attempt to speak when the door was being pushed open again, and yes you guessed it - Eleanor was in our flat once again. 

"Why the hell do you always run away from your problems?" She yelled, slamming the door behind her. 

"Maybe because my problem is a psycho and followed me all the way here when I clearly said I didn't want to do this." Louis turned to her, just as angry. 

"You've been like this for fucking weeks now, what is up with you? It's sex, not a fucking marriage proposal." Her cheeks were red and her teeth were clenched as she yelled. Her hair was a mess, and she was dressed in a tank top and purple pajama bottoms. 

What the hell? They were going to have sex tonight? They've done it more than once? I wanted to vomit everywhere, my stomach felt queasy my hands shaking.   
"Ah look, two things you won't be getting. Glad we're on the same page now." Louis shook his head, a smirk on his lips as he began eating. 

"This is fucking ridiculous." She threw her hands up dramatically. "What kind of couple are we? You don't kiss me, you don't touch me. You never say I love you back, and you're always over here!" 

"Eleanor we aren't a fucking couple. I want nothing to do with this, I'm not hiding. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks anymore. You want to know why? I love someone else okay? And it most assuredly isn't you." He screamed, pointing to the door. 

She huffed, opening her mouth yet closing it again. She turned on her heels - more like her fuzzy slippers - left the house in a rage of tears. I stood there shocked, what the hell? What is going on. 

"Lou -"

"I don't want to talk about it Harry." He snapped, turning to his food and picking at it again. I stood there, my hands still on his shoulders as they slumped. I didn't know what to think or what to say, sure I was happy he didn't touch her - but I couldn't get the part where he loves someone else out of my head. Did he find someone else already? "I'm going for a walk." He sighed, shouldering off my hands and grabbing one of my hoodies before exiting the house. 

Now the house was empty... Lonely, and I didn't move for a good five minutes. I knew I needed to let him calm down for a bit on his own - in fact I had never seen him that mad so it could take days. 

My shoulders slumped at the thought, and I moved back into the bedroom, sinking into the bed but my mind wouldn't let me sleep. I didn't want to anyway, not until Louis got home. 

**

It had been an hour of silence, thought, and candles since the power had went out somewhere in the midst of all the chaos. I just laid there, checking the time and seeing that it was five in the morning. 

can you meet me somewhere? It's important x - Louis

My heart stopped in it's tracks, staring at the text before my fingers moved eagerly to reply. 

Sure, anywhere. Just give me an address. - Harry

It was a few tense filled seconds of me staring at my phone before I was up on my feet, pulling on proper pants and a hoodie over my bare chest in the dim light of the candles. 

Just outside of the city at Cheshire Park. Don't ask. x - Louis

Give me ten minutes. - Harry 

I rushed out of our flat, gripping my phone lightly as I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me. I stumbled into my car, staring up the engine and speeding off into the street. 

So many things were swirling through my mind. Was he hurt? Sad? Lost? Well clearly he wasn't lost if he knew he was outside the city but how the hell and why the hell did he walk that far? 

It was only about 30 minutes by car I figured he hadn't been here long at all. It was dark, barely any stars sprinkling the sky and clouds were covering the full moon. It was beautiful to be honest, imperfect and foggy but it was nice. 

I stepped into the clear field of grass, growing frightened as I looked around and couldn't see Louis anywhere. This is how I die I thought to myself. I could hear the light trickle of the stream not to far from here, and I could hear the winds light whistle and suddenly hands were gripping my waist from behind. 

I shrieked, then instantly relaxed as I felt a familiar tapping sensation and the burn of the spark I felt from those fingers only. 

I slowly turned around to face him, parting my lips to speak but he was quick to push his pointer finger over them, running his finger softly across them. 

"Don't speak okay?" and my heart immediately burst from it's seems in my chest, my whole body heating from his touch because I knew this. I knew exactly how this went, and I was so ready. "I have so much to tell you, so much." He smiled, his blue eyes brighter than any star, "I know exactly how to tell you... but I'd rather show you, you know how this goes." He chuckled, grabbing my hand but I decided we were going to change this story - and really make it ours. 

"We were going to jump okay? We're going to jump and be stupid, and reckless like we always are. I'm going to hold you in my arms... and never let go." I said to him, causing his eyes to grow wide. 

Just as the story goes, we stripped to our boxers - his hand tightly grasping mines and before we knew it, we were being met with the chilling pinch of the cold water and this was it. I turned to Louis, and he turned to me and I grabbed his waist securely and smiled when his arms snaked around my neck. 

"I love you." He said in a rush, biting his lip afterwards but all I did was pull him closer. I moved slowly, basking in the feeling of his soft lips against mine for the first time and the fireworks exploding in my stomach and the knocking of my heart against my chest. 

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips, smiling but never breaking the kiss - instead, turning our heads to opposite sides so we never had to stop. 

**

When we arrived back at the flat that night, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was a mixture of lust, emotion and love that burned into our skin and made us feel alive. It was romantic how our shadows moved against in the walls in the flickering light of the candles, and my body grew tired from rolling around the bed - it was incredibly hot and all my lips could taste was Louis. 

Our bodies fit and moved and shifted and rocked into each other, breathy moans filling the space around us, the sound of Louis' name rolling off my tongue loudly - yes, I had always been a loud one - and nothing was holding us back, not even the neighbour's calling and complaining that we were 'too loud' they'd just had to get over it. 

There was still so much to talk about, so many problems to fix and we both agreed that this isn't how we would solve them - it would just relax us enough to have the conversation. So now we lay naked, pressed against each other - looking at one another as I ran my fingers across his flushed cheeks - and god he was beautiful like this. 

Scratches across his chest and his back - I hadn't realize I'd been so aggressive - and red marks sprinkled his skin and it was such a lovely sight.

"Where do we even start?" I asked breathily, looking into his bright electric eyes, and basked in the feeling of his fingers tapping my hips - and I could never get tired of this feeling. 

"From the beginning?" He asked, smiling a bit with his swollen red lips as he still trying to catch his breath. If he looked like this, wrecked and beautiful - I couldn't imagine how I looked right now. 

The sun was rising behind us, the soft glow of morning shining through the curtains and it's usually deathly cold in the morning - but Louis' body was so warm. I wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled in his arms all day. 

"Okay, when did you know?" 

"For a while... Especially after meeting the team, when they asked me to date El. I thought I was crazy... I kept remembering that damn story, and I was confused - just like Scott. It took a while for me to come to terms with it to be honest, I never felt it was wrong - the problem was, being with you always felt right. It scared me a little." Louis explained, pushing his fingers through my hair as he spoke, and I watched the way his lips moved. "I never touched her, I promise... we were only friends, and things were okay until she wanted more." 

"Say no more, please." I chuckled, causing a breathy laugh to escape his throat. "I knew for a long time. I've known since we met that you were special but I was falling for you everyday and it so so hard not to just attack you with kisses sometimes... I thought you didn't want me, so I refrained. It hurt convincing myself that you only wanted friendship so I wouldn't ruin in." I said honestly, and my mind was reeling over the past months that I've loved Louis. All the ups and downs, all the sweet moments to sleeping alone, all the smiles and laughs - and then there was Eleanor but she didn't matter right now. No, everything I went through... It was worth all the pain to be here in his arms now. 

"I honestly wish you would've told me sooner but I could understand why you wouldn't. I probably would've done the same thing. I never really knew what a real connection was until I met you." Louis breathed, looking deep into my eyes. "It was crazy getting here, but, look at where we are now." He smiled, bringing his lips to mine and curling his fingers in my hair. 

"Let's go out today." I said, "Like, on a proper date." I wondered if we could do that? I mean, surely no one would mind as long as we didn't get caught. That was absolutely crazy and I knew that, but I didn't care. 

"There are so many reasons that's a bad idea. Management would kill us if we got caught, besides, we have to tell the boys." Louis sighed and he was right. We needed to tell the other boys and that was a scary thought. I think deep down I knew they would accept us, but part of me thought they'd be upset about it. 

"You haven't even properly asked me out and you already want to tell the boys?" I giggled, watching him arch an eyebrow at me. 

"We had sex for two hours and you think we aren't together? Nope, you're stuck with me forever Curly.Sorry." Louis laughed, causing me to giggle when he peppered my face with kisses. 

"I find myself not minding at all." I smiled, grabbing his chin to kiss him properly before rolling out of the bed and pulling on my boxers. 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked, moving to do the same thing. He is so cute, fuck. How am I ever going to get used to this? The curve of his body was amazing, his sun kissed skin flawless under the pale light and his tired lazy eyes, and how his body smelled like me. It's truly an amazing sight. 

"To make us breakfast. If we're going to tell the boys, can't do it on an empty stomach! What do you want to eat, boo?" I waltzed over to kiss his cheek lightly, "I'll make whatever you want." 

"A plate of you, please." He winked, causing me to blush and roll my eyes as we walked into the kitchen - half naked and nope, no way to get used to this. 

**

Louis and I had showered and made the house presentable by the time the doorbell was ringing and Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik were filing in. 

"Hey guys." Louis greeted, taking the seat next to me on the couch. He gave them a nervous smile, and they all waved and said their hellos. Niall went straight for the kitchen, while Zayn and Liam took seats on the other couch. "Niall! I didn't invite you over to eat all of our damn cereal." Louis called, chuckling afterwards. 

"Then why did you invite me? Food is the only reason I go anywhere." Niall mused, a big bowl of cinnamon toast crunch in his arms as he maneuvered through the living space and plopped down on the couch next to Louis. 

"You guys needed to tell us something important?" Liam said, the only member who was taking this meeting seriously. He looked worried, it was actually kind of funny. 

"No one's hurt right?" Zayn asked cautiously. 

"Please don't tell me we're having that talk." Niall looked up, his forehead wrinkling in worry lines but I just laughed. 

"Don't worry guys, it's nothing bad. At least... we hope you'll take it well." I said nervously, looking to Louis. My heart was literally beating so hard and literally we shouldn't be this nervous to tell our best mates, but it just felt like a big deal. 

"Harry and I are dating! There I said it. Comments? Questions? No? Good." Louis blurted, jumping off the couch and scurrying towards the bathroom - leaving me to deal with the three alone. Our original plan had been to tell them how things happened, but I guess that's out the window now. 

"You woke me up for that!" Niall arched an eyebrow before bursting into laughter, nearly dropping his bowl of cereal due to how hard he was laughing. "I thought something actually happened. You asshole, I thought one of you was leaving the band!" 

"Seriously, tell us something we don't know. Anything else? That's actually news?" Zayn rolled his eyes and I just looked at all of them - dumfounded. They knew? Okay I knew we were close, but I didn't think we were that obvious?

"Congratulations. It was overdue. Good on you mate." Liam chirped, hopping up from the couch. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get home and catch up on Game of Thrones." and with one last smile, he was out the door. I heard his car start, and waved through the window while he rolled his eyes and pulled away. 

"Well... I have to um. Actually I've got nothing, mind if I stay here?" Zayn asked, leaning into the couch and grabbing the remote to flip the channels. "Niall, make me a bowl?" 

"Yeah, me to. This cereal is amazing." Niall praised, shoveling cereal into his mouth and locking his eyes with the t.v - Ridiculousness now playing on the television. "You're crazy if you think I'm getting back up." He laughed as Zayn pouted before rolling his eyes and giving up. 

"Louis! Babe, you can come out now." I called with a chuckle, causing him to peek his head around the corner and walk into the living space cautiously. "It's fine, they know." I assured, patting my lap and he smiled and walked to me. 

"You guys knew?" 

"You two don't know the meaning of subtle." Zayn rolled his eyes, and Louis opened his mouth argue but I stole a kiss before he could. He just huffed, kissed back and dropped it. He plopped down on the couch, leaning his body into mine while I held him, and we just watched and laughed at the television causally. It was so easy, which was nice. 

This journey was still far from over. We'd still have to face management and even the world someday, but right now - we were happy with being together only under the boy's knowledge; and we've never been happier. 

The End


End file.
